An Angel of Fire
by GamesandShit
Summary: A parallel to season 2 episode 4. Rather than unveiling a stolen robot at the gathering, Torchwick unveils a man...a winged man. But this man has a bit of a god complex, and no one will stand in his way. Rated M for violence, language, gore, etc. No smut, just bloodshed. Major character death, and lots of it. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm taking a break my other story to write this one, cause I felt like doing something more…..violent, and I felt like writing from an antagonists point of view. Anyways, this starts as an AU to S2E4**

[Mitch's POV]

I stand behind a big red curtain, waiting to be revealed to the White Fang as their tool, as their weapon…..as their savior. I can hear Roman talking on the other side. God do I hate that smug fuck. I want to kill him, boil his still flowing blood, choke him with his own god awful vocal chords. But for now I have to wait. For now I have to bide my time until I can take control.

[Blake's POV]

I'm standing in the crowd, grimm mask covering my face. Behind me, I can sense how nervous Sun is, but I'm not so much worried about that as I am about what's behind the big red curtain. Torchwick is going on about how he is perfect for the job of destroying government, and the White Fang is eating it up. It makes me sad to see this once peaceful organization of freedom fighters reduced to anarchistic murderers.

"And now," Roman says, "I have the solution! The ultimate weapon! An archangel! The last of his kind! I present MItchell Day!"

The curtain falls, and behind it stands a man, no, a boy. He can't be more than 17. He's wearing simple skate shoes and jeans. On his upper body he wears a long, dark trench coat that pools on the ground around him like a cape. His hair falls in messy strands below his shoulders, and his eyes are a shade of yellow that seem to pierce through the darkness.

In a fluid movement, he shrugs the trench coat off, exposing his bare chest. He has a muscular build and tattoos cover his chest and arms. I can tell the crowd is angry about the titles that Roman threw around about someone who appears to be human. But that's when he spreads his wings. His wings are black, like those of a raven's, with a span of at least 20 feet from end to end.

[Mitch's POV]

The crowd, while confused, is cheering at me, the last known bird faunus with wings rather than a beak or talons. And I stand before the crowd, looming over each of them, expressionless. And I know that they need to see more. They need to see power. They need to see strength. And so my skin bursts into flames, covering my body in flames that cannot hurt me. I give a cocky smirk through the flames around my face, and the crowd absolutely loses it.

In the crowd, I see two, however, who seem to be scared, seem to be nervous, and by all signs, appear as though they are about to leave. Of course, just to my expectations, the monkey and the cat create a smokescreen to mask their escape. It's a shame for them that my eyes can see through the smoke without a problem. So, with a small nod from Roman, I douse my flames, and I pursue my prey.

[Blake's POV]

Fuck. The display of power shown by the boy on the stage can only serve to motivate the White Fang, and I have zero intentions of finding out if those flames burn me more than they burn him. Sun and I race through the streets, and I can hear the flapping sound of wings behind me. Double fuck.

Sending a text to the rest the team, I turn a corner, attempting to get onto the highway, where we can cut him off, hopefully trap him below the elevated streets. Approaching the highway, I jump on top of a car, and begin running from car to car in an attempt to get there faster and throw my winged predator off of my tail.

Fortunately, I can see Weiss up ahead.

[Weiss's POV]

I can see Sun and Blake running down the highway. Obviously, their search resulted in trouble, as otherwise they would not have a winged man chasing them down a highway. I raise my sword and put a glyph in the air, with the man falls right into. The glyph changes the direction of his kinetic energy, and throws him to the side and off of the highway, down to where Ruby and Yang are.

[Yang's POV]

Never thought I'd see a winged man fall from the sky. Yet there he was, a winged faunus man falling from the side of the highway. I get into a stance, and as he falls, I grab him by the wing and fling him into one of the support beams of the highway. But he only seems angrier. His wing bent at an odd angle, it seems as though he is not in pain, but rather that he is only more sure of our demise. His face breaks into what seems to be a taunting smirk.

[Mitch's POV]

I smirk tauntingly, mostly to intimidate the four girls standing before me. Fear and intimidation are two of the best assets in a fight. A frightened opponent can't fight as well as a brave one. I sense the white one behind me, and I roll out of the way just as a beam of cold flies past where I had been. Pain shoots up my damaged wing, but I can ignore that. Pain and anger fan the flames of my power. The beam of cold that I had dodged appears to have frozen the yellow one. Perfect.

The red one rushes me with a scythe, but it doesn't take much effort to throw her off into a pillar. Her reckless fighting style is but a tool for me to exploit. To my left I can hear the yellow one thawing out.

"Hey buddy!" she yells, charging at me as ice melts off of her, "I BURN!"

But I catch her fist. I burst the air around me into flames to strike fear into her heart.

"No, foolish child," I growl, "_I _burn."

And like that I set her aflame before tossing her into the cat girl who I was chasing earlier. If I had the time, I would gut them all, make a bonfire out of their lifeless corpses. Make them an example of all who stand in my way. But alas, I can hear the sound of Torchwick's airships nearing me.

"Well, ladies," I croon mockingly, "it seems this is where we part ways."

And like that I'm on the ship. I watch in amusement as the white one stabs and shatters the mirror image of me that Neo had created on the ground. I would enjoy fighting them again, but at the same time, I reason that they could easily be used for my purposes. The White Fang may want respect, but what I want is fear. What I want is power. And no one, not Torchwick, not Cinder, not the White Fang, and certainly not those pitiful huntresses in training can stand in my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So how about that season 2 finale? How was that for lack luster?**

[Mitch]

Emerald is bandaging my damaged wing. The pain washes over me like a tidal wave, but I welcome it. Pain helps keep me in reality. Pain lets me know the world around me is real. Pain is the only sure thing in life.

"Man, you took a beating," Emerald says, almost mockingly, "but I'd hate to see what you did to the other guy," she adds with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, she'll live, but next time, oh next time that reckless brawler and the rest of her team of school children will perish," I reply, images of all the ways I could slaughter them, all the ways I could make examples of them racing through my head.

"I see…..you fuckin' scare me sometimes," she says.

'And you should' I am about to add, but I hold that remark in. Even the slightest hint of my treachery could be enough to send things spiraling out of control in the future. So for now, I bide my time.

[Neo]

I watch as Emerald bandages up Mitch. His mere presence seems to fill the air with power and heat. It's frightening, but still...intriguing. I can't begin to imagine to see what his full rage would do to a person. As a weapon, he is more than useful to Cinder's grand plan's, but as a person, he seems….unpredictable. I haven't decided on whether or not I should trust him yet.

[Mitch]

Cinder stands before us, giving us the plans for the near future. I don't pay attention. Instead, I think of all the ways in which I will eliminate her. She looks upon me as though I am her pawn, her mindless hand of destruction. But oh how nuanced the truth is. In truth she is merely a tool to me. A person who, once felled, shall provide me control of the White Fang. It's a shame that those twerps had seen me, for if they hadn't, I would have been able to infiltrate Beacon under the guise of a student alongside Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. But my role could be so much more. I will have to offer my idea.

"What if I were the one to infiltrate the tower and steal their data?" I speak up, "That way there is less chance of you being recognized, and they will assume that I am the ring leader in our operation."

"An excellent idea Mitch, but promise me that you won't destroy everything," Cinder replies. I can hear a bit of jeering in her voice, and it annoys me, but I can't let that show.

"I promise that there will be no structural damage, but I can't guarantee the lives of guards," I reply smoothly.

"I expect nothing less," CInder says, "So I suppose you will be given the given the chance, but remember, if you screw up, Neo is pulling your ass out of there."

"You needn't worry. There will be no mistakes," I say, nodding.

Step one of my phase is completed. Now to move to phase two.

[Neo]

Mitch comes to see me after the discussion with Cinder. His demeanor and hardened look give him an aged look, seeming 27, rather than 17. He walks right into my quarters to 'talk'.

"You are very pretty," he coos seductively in my ear, tracing his hand down my chin. He stands at at least six foot three, compared to my five foot, towering over me. His eyes seem to pierce into my soul.

"You're far too pretty to be involved in crime so…..so willingly," his voice seems to melt my heart.

"I do it because Cinder has….leverage on me from a mistake I made long ago," I say softly, finally gathering my voice.

"What if I could free you from her grasp?" he says quietly. The thought of being free of Cinder and living a normal life is very tempting for me.

"All you have to do," he continues, "is help me in my plans." He kisses my cheek, and I can't help but feel my heart flutter.

"I'll do it," I say softly. I can't tell whether it's because of he himself or his offer, but I can't help but trust every word he says.

"Perfect," is his simple reply before leaving.

[Mitch]

With Neo perfectly under my thumb, phase two is under way and running smoothly. Now I need only complete my task, and I will have gained the trust of Cinder. Only thanks to Neo not pulling me out, CInder will be completely oblivious to my other plans. Then phase three begins. Elimination.

[Ruby]

I walk out of the building. The loud music of the dance is enough to make my head hurt, and the amount of people in the room makes it hard for me to breath. Plus, though I won't admit it to anyone, seeing Weiss with Neptune hurt me. So I walk out of the building. A bright light flashes from the tower, and I can smell…..barbeque. As I draw near the tower, the smell of roasting meat grows stronger until I find its source. A guard lies on the ground, writhing in pain, his very flesh burning. Bones are exposed on his hands, and all he can stammer out to me is "demon" in a hushed tone before he goes still.

Several more guards litter the pathway to the tower, all in similar states of slow roast. I race to the elevator, only to reveal that whoever infiltrated the tower is gone now. In fact, the only evidence of someone being there in the first place is the roasting corpses and a note left on a computer screen. The note reads:

Train brake code:

88374

Perplexed, I write the code down on a piece of paper and put it in the waistband of my dress.

[Mitch]

Neo pulls me out of the tower. The code I left for the red one to find was in no way a brake code. Oh this would be interesting, now wouldn't it? I grinned as my plans fell into place. It wouldn't be long before Vale was mine. And once I had Vale, I could move onto another area, and another, until I was the ruler of this broken world. But now all I had to do was wait for those huntresses in training to find Roman's headquarters.

[Blake]

I charge at Roman, attacking quickly and viciously until he fell to the ground. I can hear him trying to convince me that we're on the same side. Bullshit. I'm done with the White Fang. I have to stop them. I need to. Before they hurt anyone else. I approach the train's control terminal and enter the brake code that Ruby found.

88374

I hit enter, and at first nothing happens. Suddenly, the train jerks forward, and I can tell that it is going far faster than before.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I hear Ruby scream from the roof.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET INTO THE TRAIN CARS," I scream at the top of my lungs.

The train crashes through the wall at the end of the tunnel at terminal velocity, and flies out the other side, into the city, an army of Grimm trailing behind it.

[Mitch]

It's been a week since Roman's arrest. Cinder was so furious it was unbelievable. She was so angry at Roman not only for starting the plan early, but also for increasing the speed of the train so that it the several city blocks that it plowed through. Oh man did I laugh at the sounds of Cinder ranting to herself in her room.

With Roman out the way, I was given the role of the right hand man in her little operation. She trusted me completely. Phase three was ready to commence. Given Cinder's dominative personality, it wouldn't be long until she made the attempt to seduce me. I'd seen it before with Roman, with Mercury, and with Emerald. As soon as she trusted them, she completed her 'control' over them by making them think that she cared about them. And soon it would be my turn.

A clinking of high heels walking on a metal floor alerts me to her approach. Right on schedule. She walks up close to me, and traces her hand delicately down my chin line and down to my chest.

"You know, I've alway wanted to fuck an angel," she whispers in my ear.

That was a bit more blatant than I was expecting. Regardless, it was a step in the right direction.

"Oh have you now?" I whisper back nonchalantly.

She continues to trace her hands all over my torso and arms. She reaches with one hand and slips it into my pants.

"Might want to keep that in the bedroom," I say in her ear.

"My thoughts exactly," she replies with a grin.

And with that she takes my hand and leads me to her bed chamber.

[Neo]

From down the hall I see Cinder lead Mitch off to her bedroom, and I can't help but feel jealous. But I remind myself that this is all part of his plan. Once this is over, I'll be free of Cinder, and once he is in power, Mitch has promised to make me his queen. I feel my heart racing in anticipation. The screen on my laptop flickers to life as Mitch activates the hidden camera on his trench coat and I can see into the bedroom. Now we begin.

[Mitch]

CInder leads me to her bed by the hand. The room is a shade of dark red, with orange highlights. The color scheme applies to just about everything from the sheets of the dark wood bed, to the carpets, to the walls. Cinder steps out of her heels and drops her dress to the floor, leaving her wearing nothing other than her underwear. Her body is beautiful, but it is not my prize. At least not in that sense.

In the blink of an eye my weapon is drawn, a sawed off shotgun with a very visible knife protruding out of it. Dust powered, it needn't be reloaded, and my fiery semblance lights the rounds on fire. I quickly fire twice, and Neo teleports me behind my adversary, where I smash the blade into the back of her head. Then, I'm above her, raining hellfire upon her. My body lights aflame, and I continue firing. Now I'm acroos the room from Cinder, my fire never ceasing, and I charge at her, and, her aura finally depleted, impale her in the blade of my weapon.

She falls to the ground, limp. On one knee, I look into her eyes as she draws her final breaths.

"I'm no angel," I say with a sadistic smile before ripping her heart out through the hole in her chest.

Her eyes roll back in her head, and I have finally won. I finally have control of her group, and thus, the White Fang. Everything is falling back into place.

[Neo]

My heart leaps in joy as Cinder's corpse falls to the ground. I'm free! I rush into the room, where MItch is standing to greet me. I wrap my arms around him, and he lifts me up, our lips meeting. I don't care about the blood that is covering his arms, I only care that Cinder is dead, and Mitch isn't. There was no stopping him, there was no stopping us now. Then I feel something sharp in my back.

[Mitch]

I laugh as Neo pulls away from our embrace. Her eyes widen as she realizes what has happened. Falling to the ground, she attempts to crawl away from me. She crawls across the floor, leaving a trail of blood wherever she goes.

"You've outlived your usefullness my dear, and I have no use for a queen to distract me from my conquest," I say to her.

I can see the horror in her eyes as she realizes that I am not the angel I may appear to be. Tears run down her face, while I can't help but laughing, a sadistic pleasure rolling through me. She teleports away, but I don't worry about it. With the gaping wound in her back, she won't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, so that was a thing, right? Have fun! Also, don't worry, I will continue my other story once this ends. I just felt like taking a break to write from a sadistic, blood thirsty point of view.**

[Mercury]

Cinder's corpse is sprawled in front of those of us who are left. That being myself, Emerald, and our new leader Mitch.

"As you may have noticed, Cinder is in no condition at all to lead in the foreseeable future, so I believe that it is now my time to take the lead," Mitch declares.

"And if we don't want to work under you?" Emerald asks.

"Well now that depends. If you simply leave, the door is wide open, but if you do, the second you do something to impede me or the White Fang, Cinder won't be the only dead whore on this carpet," He says, "However, should you choose to stay, I'll double your pay. It appeared Cinder was hoarding lots of money."

I can't help but smirk at Mitch's confidence. It was obvious that he had both the brains and the brawn to back up his arrogance, but it was still very amusing.

"Well if that's all the news for today, do you mind if I go back to my bunk?" I ask.

"I suppose I'm staying too," Emerald says, almost pouting before following me.

[Mitch]

I have some of the White Fang grunts dispose of Cinder's half naked corpse, and I return to planning. Since the 'incident' with the train crash, Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster has been forced to step down for the duration of the Vytal festival. Oh the mistake those fools have made forcing him down. He might've been able to stop me, but with him gone, I will face very little opposition when I lay siege to the school. But first, I must strike fear into the hearts of my foes. Acts of terror and power shall weaken my foes, effectively cancelling the Vytal festival, and at the same time giving the military complete control of Vale.

My plans laid out, it is now time to execute phase four.

[Emerald]

I walk into the movie theatre. Mitch has given the go ahead to begin our reign of terror. I am followed in by an entourage of White Fang members.

"It seems as though you dislike serving faunus in this establishment. Is there any truth to this?" I ask the ticket man cockily.

"I-I-I-It's not my choice! I could get fired if I let them in!" He yells.

"There's always a choice," I say, then, turning to the White Fang soldiers I say, "tear the place down."

The White Fang members pull out explosive charges, which they then begin placing throughout the building. The chaos of people running and screaming is music to my ears. Anarchy is a great thing for the short time that it lasts. I walk out of the theatre, and the explosives are detonated. The entire building collapses upon itself, sending plumes of smoke into the sky. Hopefully that's enough smoke to signal Mercury.

I hear police sirens and the whirring of helicopters, and before the smoke clears, I vanish into the sewers.

[Mercury]

Plumes of smoke fill the sky in the distance, and I take it that that's my cue. The building I stand before is an apartment building with a dust shop on the ground floor. Both the apartments and the dust shop are known to detest and refuse to serve faunus. Which is why the White Fang are so willing to follow the plan. I walk into the dust shop. The place is full of the stuff. Perfect. The owner is an adult man, no older than his 30's. And he would soon meet his end.

"The White Fang sends their regards," I say, and one of the White Fang members behind me fires his weapon into one of the dust crystals.

The entire room explodes, and the apartment complex above it comes crashing down. I watch as plumes of smoke rise around the destroyed building. I smile at a job well done and another payday earned before painting the White Fang logo near the wreckage and disappearing into the sewers.

[Mitch]

Distant smoke lets me know that Mercury and Emerald have done their part, and the majority of the police force should be focusing on the two destroyed buildings. Now it's time for a jailbreak. I stand outside the gate to the prison where Roman is being held and approach the guard.

"Hello, I would like to visit one of the inmates here," I say to the man.

"Sir, this is a high security prison for extremely dangerous criminals, we can't let you in here," he says, irritated by my question.

"Eh, worth a shot," I mutter under my breath and I draw my weapon. I quickly squeeze of two shots, killing the guard before he has the chance to hit the alarm button at his station.

I drag his corpse out of view and disguise myself as him, and make sure to keep his pager on me, just in case someone calls to check in. I press the button in the booth to open the gates, and I walk into the prison grounds, the gates closing behind me. I walk into the prison, avoiding eye contact with the guards, and walk into the elevator. Scanning my (the dead guard's) card in front of the scanner, I am granted access to the top floor of the prison.

Once the elevator comes to a stop, I walk down the hallway, looking for some sort of list, showing which prisoner was contained in which cell. Each cell on this floor was practically solitary confinement, so I suppose that the best way to check would be to find the floor's security room.

Once I find said room, I sneak up behind the man watching them and slit his throat with the knife end of my weapon. His blood spills over my hands, warm to the touch, and it soaks through the sleeves of my uniform. Oh well, I wasn't staying incognito much longer anyway.

I scan through the cameras until I find Roman's cell. Cell number 14-34B. I walk to cell block B, cell 34, and open the door.

"Oh, so Cinder couldn't _possibly_ be bothered to rescue me herself?" Roman asks as the door opens, snarky as ever.

"Well, it appears there's been a change in plans," I say to him, "Neither Cinder nor Neo are with us any longer. I'm in charge now, and you'll help me, or you'll die."

"As long as I'm getting paid, I don't give a fuck who I'm spreading anarchy for," Roman says with a shrug.

I lead him to the elevator of the prison, taking him back down. Cameras and guards spot us almost immediately, and alarms start blaring throughout the prison. Time to fight our way out of here. The elevator door opens, and several guards with spears and shotguns wait for us. I draw my weapon and squeeze off several rounds in quick succession, either stunning or killing the guards in their path.

We break through that crowd, and I take cover behind a wall as more men come charging down the cell block. Using my cover, I blind fire several shots down the hall. It's packed with so many guards that I can hear a guard cry out in pain every time I pull the trigger. A man comes charging down close to me, and I extend the knife on my weapon into a sword, and behead the man, using his momentum against him.

With my weapon now in full melee mode, I charge into the crowd of guards, jump, kick off the wall, and land in the center, bringing my blade down as hard as I can. Fire erupts in an almost flower-like formation, setting fire to the guards in the area. The satisfying smell of burning flesh fills my nostrils. It wouldn't be long before they began sending in whatever military forces that weren't occupied with Emerald and Mercury, so I grab Roman and rush for the exit, where I throw off my shirt and spread my wings.

With Roman's arm in my grasp I flap my wings and take to the sky. Roman's screaming below me is very funny, and I can't help but laugh at his fear of heights. Now we would go through a series of checkpoints that I set up before hand until we're sure the cops are off of our trail.

[Emerald]

Mitch walks through the door of our safehouse, Roman in tow. The guy may be a complete sadistic asshole, but no matter what you say, he was smart, and he was efficient. Any goal that he had, he would reach, no matter how many corpses he would have to leave behind him. I both hate and admire him. I admire his intelligence and his power, but I can't help but hate his commanding and arrogant attitude.

I turn on the TV to look at the news. Sure enough, it's filled with stories of the death and destruction caused by our attacks. And just as planned, people are questioning whether or not to continue with the Vytal festival. If Mitch's plan goes according to plan, and I have full faith that it will, then the festival be cancelled, and the city will be reduced to a state of panic. However, hunters and huntresses would still be sent on missions outside of the city, and protection, without Ozpin in command, would be left to the military robots.

I can hear Mitch explaining recent events to Roman, and I can hear Roman's snarky comments. I'd been under the impression that Roman had loved Cinder. I mean, we all did at one point or another, but he seemed as though he'd never gotten over her. But now here he is, acting as though he never gave a shit in the first place. Curious.

[Mercury]

Days have passed since Mitch broke our Roman, and the White Fang have been continuously attacking stores and establishments that wouldn't serve faunus. As long as they thought equality was our goal, they would do anything we asked them to do. No, while the White Fang is causing chaos in the city, my mission is to infiltrate the military control station. Using an outfit and ID card that I don't even want to know how Mitch got, I walk right on into the building.

My disguise effectively makes me seem as though I am one of the supervisors for the robotic army of the city. I take the elevator up to my 'post', the control station. I approach the main control terminal and flip a switch on the forearm guard of my armor that wirelessly uploads a loop to the cameras in the room. I then attach a bug onto the terminal and begin walking out. The bug is untraceable, and nearly impossible to see. So I simply walk out of the military base, under the guise of having to take a call, get into a car, and drive through our series of checkpoints and vehicle changes until I reach the safehouse. The city's most important line of defense is now under our command.

[Mitch]

Mercury has given me wireless control of the city's defenses, and the White Fang's constant attacks have resulted in the cancellation of the Vytal festival. Perfect. It's finally time to execute the fifth and final phase of my plan for Vale; Hostile Takeover.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is it! The end! Once this is over, I'll return to my other story. I must say that it has been a ton of fun writing a villain. This chapter should be a bit longer than the others, due to it containing the climax and resolution of the story.**

[Mitch]

It's the dead of night. My pawns are in position. My knights ready to strike. My rooks standing defensively around me. My bishops ready to burn the city with 'cleansing' fire. This chess game is about to kick off. Only I'm the only player, and Vale is my prize. I flip a switch, and my bishops begin their job.

[Roman]

The explosion signals that the game is about to begin. Followed by a mixed group of White Fang and hacked robotic soldiers, I walk down the street. Oh how the fun is about to begin. My target is the prison. Breaking me out was to show that they were weak. To strike fear into their hearts. But now, a prison break is in order. There is no message behind this, only anarchy in mind. Anarchy for our new leader to end and rule over with his iron fist. Or wings. Whatever, I'd think of a snarky joke later.

My men and robots charge into the prison, killing every guard in their way. One of the White Fang soldiers throws a dust crystal into the guard barracks, and I fire my cane gun at it, causing a fiery explosion in the middle of the room. I step back, out of the building, off of the prison grounds, and watch the chaos unfold as freed criminals break out and join to brawl. I can't help but chuckle at how smoothly this is working already.

[?]

The explosion wakes me from my sleep. Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh fuck no. I look outside of the window and my worst fears are realized; Mitch has begun his conquest earlier than I had expected.. The only confirmation I need is the skyscraper that has been levelled by a 'fallen' military airship. Mitch has control, and he's flexing his muscles. If I can't stop this, he will be the ruthless king of Vale by morning.

[Mitch]

I watch in delight as the prison riot starts and the panic spreads. From my position in the sky I can see the lights of fires spreading like lights on a Christmas tree in the district surrounding the airship crash. Loading the massive troop transports full of explosives was quite possibly the most gloriously destructive of all the dust Roman had stolen. I flip another switch, and airship 2 falls from the sky.

[Mercury]

The second explosion tells me that it's time to strike the Schnee Corporation's central production building. I can see the plume of multi colored fire and smoke in the distant, and the screams of thousands of people tells me that the fallen airship has succeeded in tearing down the city's walls. Before much longer, the elite hunters and huntresses would be scoring the city looking for the source of the attacks, but they wouldn't last long.

As I walk into the building, I can hear someone yell at me, "Hey kid! Get out of here! It's after hours, you're not supposed to be here!"

I don't hesitate to stare him in the eyes before leaping at him and kick him in the throat. My boot mounted firearms fire as I land on him, damn near severing his head. Former military bots charge into the room, and spill all of the dust onto the ground. We face little opposition after my show of power, and it isn't long before we're leaving the building. I get puzzled looks before one of the bots fires its gun into the piles of dust. Then nobody in the building has a face to give me looks with.

[Mitch]

More fires light up in the city, and I can't help but grin wickedly at the mayhem and destruction. Any hunter or huntress spotted is immediately fired upon and killed by my armada of flying ships. When they write me down in the history books, I won't change a fucking thing. Every child will learn exactly what I did to this city, and every child will know that I did it for power. They will know that I didn't feel oppressed. They'll simply realize that what I did, I did for power, and they will see that not all wars have a meaning or cause behind them, and not all kings are divine, and not all those in charge are elected by the people. No, they will see that power is what makes the world go round. I flip another switch, and the third of my airships crashes to the city below. I can already see the chaos spreading, and I take pride in my planning.

[?]

Fuck, fuck, fuck. God damn it all to fucking Hell. Mitch is acting faster than I can think. Grimm are in the city. Prisoners are free. Buildings are falling. The biggest dust warehouse in Vale has exploded. Hunters and huntresses are falling left and right. I knew that Mitch was moving fast, but I never imagined that he would start _this_ fast. Fuck. I need a plan before too many people die. I can't even begin to imagine how many already have met their fate to Mitch.

[Emerald]

Another building falls, and I know that no one can ever stop Mitch. I hate the bastard, but he's a brilliant fucking strategist, and I know that helping him is the only way to ensure my safety in his new world. I walk through the streets, throwing explosives into buildings, shooting down weakened structures. All this chaos. All this destruction. I live for this shit. The heat of the fires warms my skin, and I never want this glorious chaos to end. But alas, it will end before the sun rises on a new day. And when the dawn comes, the dawn will signal a new era.

[Mitch]

I'm dropping the smaller airships like raindrops now. They don't reap the destruction of the troop transports, but the smaller ships are still great for damaging the structural integrity of the buildings below them. I make sure to keep two of the large troop transports for the grand finale. I have three left, and I drop one of them into the information tower that I had deceived the red one at, and the tower collapses, along with all of its data and records. Just two ships left. All I have left is the finale. Beacon.

[Ozpin]

I watch the news from my glorified cell in Vacuo. No one will let me leave to assist the innocents in Vale. Tears stream down my face. My students. My friends. My colleagues. All of them are dying, and there's nothing I can do to help them. All I can do is hope that Ironwood is able stop whatever madman is doing this, but that hope is all but lost, considering that his own ships are being used as weapons. I told them. I told them all, but nobody ever listened. Oh god, if only they'd listened.

[?]

The world is burning around me, and I need to find a way to escape. I need to survive, because something tells me that if Mitch can be killed, I may be the only one who can do it. Building are falling around me as I run down the street. I have to get underground. I feel lightheaded and weak from the smoke and fire, so I can't use any abilities without killing myself. Fuck, I can barely breathe. I manhole reveals itself through the smoke, and I make a mad dash for it. Upon reaching it, I lift it, and drop down. All I can do is wait and gather my strength. This was going to one Hell of a night.

[Mitch]

The city is in a perfect state of chaos, and it's time for the grand finale of my destruction. I hit the two remaining switches on my control pad, and the last two troop transports descend on their target. Beacon. The school erupts into flames, multi colored explosions erupting from the ground. The school's many towers crumble on top of themselves. The hanging balconies fall on the burning city below them. My conquest of Vale is nearing its conclusion.

[Velvet]

No. Me and the rest of team CFVY are on the ground. Looking up, we see the ships destroy our school and home. No no no no no. This is terrible.

"Coco! We have to get the Hell out of here!" I yell, "Those balconies are gonna fall right on top of us!"

Indeed, we have the misfortune of being right below one of Beacon's many balconies used for transportation of students and staff.

"Those explosions sounded bad! What the fuck is happening?" Fox yells, confused.

"Fox, I almost envy your blindness, because I just saw something I wish I hadn't," Coco says.

"That ain't much of an answer!" Fox yells back, annoyed.

"For the love of god, guys, we need to MOVE!" I yell, "Fox, beacon just got hit by two of those giant airships, and we are right below one of the school's landing balconies."

That gets his attention. The four of us break into a sprint, running from the inevitable structural collapse. Then the balcony falls, and I can both hear and feel the vibration of the rubble slamming into the ground. Oh god. No. I can't believe it. Fuck. No. Tears well up in my eyes. This can't be happening. Not her. Not Coco.

[Coco]

I lie on the ground, several tons of rubble crushing my legs, and I know that this is the end of the line for me. This is it. I will die not knowing who survives this Hell. But for now, my priority is making sure my team moves without me.

"Coco! NO!" Velvet screams, tears welling in her eyes. It crushes my heart seeing the girl I love look that way.

"Velvet, it's okay. You need to go on without me. You can do it. I believe in you all," I say to her through gritted teeth. The pain in my legs is coursing through my whole body, and I know I could die any second, any minute, any hour, depending on how badly I'm bleeding. But one thing I know for sure is, is that I won't survive this night.

"Coco, please don't talk like that! We can save you! We can get that stuff off of you! You can make it! Please! You can't leave us! We need you! _I_ need you!" Velvet screams through her tears.

"My legs are crushed, I won't make it. But you guys have to. You need to live. All three of you. I love you Velvet, but I need you to leave. I need you to let me go. Just promise me, promise me that you'll see the bastard who did this killed," I say to her, tears streaming down my face.

Velvet get down and gives me one last kiss on the lips, and then she and the rest of the team leave. I watch them run down the street, and I smile, somehow knowing that they'd survive.

[Pyrrha]

An explosion rips through the air. A smaller airship has crashed into the ground near us, and smoke is in the air. Dazed, I try to spot everyone, but someone's missing. Oh no. Fuck. This can't be happening. A sword and shield lay on the ground where our leader once stood. No. I look around frantically, searching for any sign of Jaune. I find it, and immediately wish I hadn't. A sleeve of his combat suit is lying on the ground, his arm still in it, disconnected from the rest of his body. Oh god. My stomach crawls, and I can't bear to keep looking around, yet I know that I have to be sure. I have to hope he's okay. Then I find the rest of him. The explosion must have flung him through the air, because here he is, impaled through the chest with a glass shard, blood oozing through his stump arm and the gaping wound in his chest. His eyes stare into the burning sky, unblinking. Tears fall from my eyes in waves as I turn and rejoin the remainder of the team. This city isn't home anymore. It's Hell.

[Mitch]

I descend onto the city, my body aflame, ready to claim my prize. I laugh in delight as I see the hopelessness of the people below me. To them I must appear as an angel, come to save them, or to the more perceptive ones, a demon here to rule them. I fall land upon the Beacon, and I walk to area where Ozpin once sat. The ceiling is now gone, and rubble is strewn about the large, open room. Having done my research, I grab the microphone from below the desk. This microphone, when the selection was made, would project my voice through every speaker in Vale.

And so, with the sun finally rising after a long night of chaos, I speak into the microphone, "Hello, survivors. This is your new ruler. It would appear that none of your brave defenders could save your friends, save your family from the fiery holocaust that has befallen this city. Your security turned against you, your walls have been broken. This city is mine. My men are currently in the process of rebuilding the walls, but with a gate. All who defy me will be expelled to the world outside. If you wish to challenge my power, I am at Beacon, in Ozpin's office. So for now, goodbye."

With that I ended my message. I knew it wouldn't be long before usurpers began to trickle in to Beacon, but I was ready.

[Ruby]

My team is outside Ozpin's office waiting to see if any of our surviving classmates come to help us. If any of them survived. Sure enough, team CFVY arrives near us. Something isn't right though. They're all depressed looking, and Coco isn't with them.

"Oh no," I say, "Where's Coco?"

"She….she….she didn't make it," Fox says, and I can tell that Velvet is about to start crying.

"That's terrible," Yang says.

"Are you guys here to kill this asshole too?" Blake asks them.

"Absolutely, but I think we should wait for more people," Velvet says, anger in her voice.

As she says that, the remainder of team JNPR arrives.

"Oh god, not Jaune too!" Weiss yells in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Ren says.

"That's it, we're going in there, and we are killing that mother fucker!" Yang yells.

"Agreed!" Pyrrha, Velvet, and I all say in near unison.

[Mitch]

The ten children walk in. They may be my age physically, but they will never be my equal, they will never reach my power. Probably because I'm going to kill them all.

"Aren't teams supposed to consist of four? Unless we have two large teams, I would say that you've lost some people," I say snidely.

The girl in pink fire several grenades out of her weapon, but I quickly dodge out of their path, and send them crashing through the other end of the building.

"Nice try, but ruining my furniture isn't going to kill me," I say tauntingly.

The ten of them rush me at once. The green one rushes at me,firing off his sub machine guns, but I grab him by the throat. I jump into the air to dodge a combined attack by the red one, the black one, the yellow one, and the pink one, who is now using her gun as a hammer. As I ascend, I bring the green one with me, and fling him out of the building to the city below.

I hear his teammates screams like music to my ears, and their anger fuels my power. Oh god it's great.

"Ten little hunters, knew nothing was fine, one was too hasty, and then there were nine," I say mockingly.

I know that his aura will protect him from the fall, but none the less, he will be gone for a good while.

The red one swings her scythe at me, but I catch it, and fling her into her teammates and allies, rendering her unconscious.

"Nine little hunters, trying to escape their fate, one thought she was strong, and then there were eight," I say, "I hope you know that I'm making this up as I go along."

The yellow one charges at me, the shotguns on her gauntlets firing out buckshot while she swung her fists at me.

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!?" She screams between punches.

I catch her by the fist, my burning presence incinerating her aura, and smash her skull through the nearby wall. I'm not quite sure if she's dead or unconscious, but I don't really care.

"Eight little hunters, thought the fight would be more than even, one found what it was really like to burn, and then there were seven," I recite, chuckling.

They all charge me at once, and I fly into the air, extend the sword blade of my weapon, and drop to the ground, slamming my blade into the ground. Fire flies up in a circle around us, creating an arena of sorts. The small hunters never stood chance. They lay around me, in various states of consciousness.

"God dammit, too many of you fell at once, and you fucked up my poem!" I yell, jokingly, "you are just a mob of people, and a mob is nothing to a king. And a king is nothing to a god! I am the god of this new world!"

[?]

"I am the god of this new world!" the snarky bastard yells. God I hate him. And now it's time to act.

"But what is a god," I say, teleporting behind him, "to an atheist?"

I impale him with my blade, and I can't help but smile at the surprise, terror, and regret in his eyes.

"Not a fucking thing," I say, answering my own question. I finally had my vengeance, and this world was finally free of that bastard.

[Mitch]

I look upon Neo as she pulls the sword out of my back. She must have gotten to a hospital after I stabbed her. Fuck. No. I refuse to fucking die here. Not when I am so close to my objective.

"NO! I WILL NOT DIE AT THE HANDS OF YOU!" I scream in rage. My body is burning with the flames of my rage, and I can feel blood pouring out of my back. "YOU WHORE! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL ME?! I SAY NO! I WILL NOT DIE!" I grab her by the throat, and thrust my wings, rocketing me towards the open sky. She must have treated her blade with something, because my wound is refusing to burn shut.

As we rocket towards the clouds, I punch her in the stomach. I refuses to let this bitch be my demise! Between punches, I yell at her, "I. Do. Not. Leave. Business. Unfinished!" Then I drop her. I watch her fall to the ground so far below us, but then the blood loss gets me. My wings aren't working ng! Fuck! No! This can't happen! I was to be a god! NO! The last thing I see is the asphalt of the streets below me.

[Lie Ren]

A ball of fire crashes into the ground near me, and dirt and stone fly into the air. It wakes me out of the daze of being thrown from god knows how many stories in the air. Then I see, it wasn't just one ball of fire, but rather two, one after the other. In a crater in the ground are the corpses of both Neo and Mitch. I approach cautiously, just in case Mitch has survived the fall. Peering into the crater, I see Neo's body, still, and smiling, presumably at her victory against the man who tried to kill her. Next to her is the incredibly bloody corpse of Mitch. I don't quite understand how Neo had survived Mitch in the first place, but it doesn't matter now that they're both dead.

I pull out my weapons, and use the blades on the magazines to begin climbing the rock face that holds up the remains of Beacon. The city would take years to rebuild, but I know that someday it will return to its former glory.

[Blake]

I'm tending to Yang's wounds when Ren walk back into the building. No one says a word, and no one needs to. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows what to do, and he joins in helping the wounded. So many dead. So many wounded. We lost so many good people today, and I'm not sure if the wounded will make it to see tomorrow. I look down at Yang and I can't help but shed a tear. Her nose is definately broken, along with several ribs, and I can only imagine what kind of internal bleeding she is facing. She's unconscious, but she looks so….so dead. If it weren't for the slow rise and fall of her chest, then I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I think I'm gonna be sick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx{2 months later}xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Velvet]

It's been two months since Mitchell Day rained death upon the innocent people of Vale. After his death, the military regained control of their robotic soldiers, and his accomplices were arrested, and it wasn't long before they met the death penalty for several hundred deaths between them. The total population of Vale was estimated to have dropped by fifteen percent that night. So many of our friends died. In the end we lost Jaune, Nora, Yang, Fox, Cardin, and Coco. Coco. It's been two months and I still miss her. Oh christ, I can still see the image of her, her legs crushed by the fallen rubble.

I'm sure that Blake and Pyrrha faced something similar, both watching as their love died before their eyes. Actually, Blake has been helping me through sleepless nights, where I feel so alone without Coco next to me. I feel like I'm slowly falling for Blake, but I'm nowhere near ready for another relationship, and she respects that. Maybe someday, but for now, we both morne for our fallen loves.

The city's walls have been repaired, the rubble has been cleared, and life in Vale is relatively back to normal, aside from the destroyed buildings and homes. The rebuilding process, while working faster than expected, will still take at least another year. As I look out at the city from the edge of Beacon's foundation, I can't help but feel that someday all would be right in the world again.

[The End]


End file.
